maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyr (Film)
In the Max Payne film, valkyr is an ingestible fluid in a luminescent blue color. The Aesir Pharmaceuticals alone researched and produced valkyr as part of a plan to create an army of super-soldiers impervious to fear or pain and would have increased strength, athletic and fighting abilities. Their project had only a 1% success rate. A certain dose of it was used by dealers as a street drug. It was also meant to cause greater aggression in combat. The high of the drug could sometimes be overwhelming and scare the user with its hallucinations. Also, withdrawal from the drug caused the hallucinations it causes to become more real and far more violent - the spectres in their hallucinations would begin to attack the users instead of the intended effect of making the user feel that the creatures in their hallucinations were giving them power and were watching over them. Valkyr produces strange hallucinations of flying Valkyries of Norse mythology. The difference between becoming an addict or a super soldier appears to be a matter of willpower. Along with seeing and hearing Valkyries, the user would sometimes be overwhelmed with fear, causing their hallucinations to seem to attack them, trying to take them away. Max consumed two vials and not only saw Valkyries, but also perceived the buildings and the city around him as being consumed in a hellish inferno, seemingly caused by the drug induced rage. Jack Lupino is a former US soldier and an Aesir test subject during the trials of valkyr. Now a vicious mobster, he forces others to take the drug this way "building his army" with those who manage to survive the hallucinations and brutally killing those who fail or those who are completely consumed by the addiction that they literally only know to find the drug and consume it any way they can. Lupino was part of the 1 percent success rate of the drug, shown as he did not at all suffer its fear and panic inducing hallucinations and addiction, both which crippled the usual users of the drug. He was crazed though, obsessing over the thought of angels watching over and flying for him and the need to build an army with the mark of the creatures, the winged tattoos of the Valkyries. Max Payne drinks two vials of valkyr after getting out of freezing water. The drug evidently combats the effects of hypothermia with remarkable efficacy. Payne then is overcome with the V-induced rage and power and goes on a killing spree in the Aesir HQ building searching for B.B. Hensley, although suffering from Valkyrie hallucinations. In the end, Max Payne manages to resist and survive the side-effects of V. Other users of valkyr are three junkies at the Roscoe Street Station who attempt to mug Max Payne. One of them is crushed by a subway train when his hallucinations make him disoriented and flee on the train tracks. Owen Green jumps down to his death from a derelict building through a hole in its wall during his Valkyrie illusions when Payne and Mona Sax attempt to question him. Natasha Sax is a heavy V user as well.